


g o n e .

by dledee



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dledee/pseuds/dledee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was all he ever thought she could be. The hope of a love that could never be. The smiles behind each rainy day as they found their way back to each other. It was never supposed to happen but it did. He made the same mistake again and now he has to pay the price for loving. Because nothing can last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	g o n e .

   ”Katherine.” The word that had never before left his lips resounded all around him. Involving him. Trying to make him connect with reality. 

   But why would he want that? Why would he want anything more than to just deny what his eyes had seen? He wanted to go on living. He wanted to keep on breathing and not to shut down his body. Not to crumble away with the weight of his emotions. But in order to do that, he couldn’t acknowledge the reality. No matter how his eyes couldn’t tear away from the fallen body that was starting to drain itself of blood. He couldn’t and wouldn’t acknowledge it as a reality.

   The girl whose smile illuminated as much as the sun when he had met in England.

   The girl who had taught him that love was the one thing that made life worth living.

   The girl he had come to love as a vampire as they were reunited.

   Katerina Petrova.

   Katherine Pierce.

   She was dead. She was nothing but a falling body that not even the vampire curse he so detested was able to keep alive. He didn’t move. He didn’t blink. He could do nothing more than try to understand how that stake had made it’s way to her heart in the middle of the confusion.

   Everyone wanted the cure they had.

   Everyone was willing to kill for it.

   But it should never have been her. The Salvatores. Jeremy. Elena. Anyone but her. He had lost so much with Kol’s death. And she had been right there beside him, whatever she could say that she thought mildly contorting. Because after five hundred years, she had been right there when he needed her the most and now—… The thoughts got caught up on his mind. 

   Denial. Wasn’t that meant to be one of the stages of grief? Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance. Foolish, human nonsense.

   Finally his eyes started to give in to the tears that had been threatening to fall since the first second. He was alone. She was gone and he was alone. Never more to be met by her contagious laughter and infuriating little remarks he had come to love so much. She had made his life happy. After all the troubles with the family that never managed to give him a break, she had been the one to make him happy.

   Little steps made him closer to the body. Too little and too big steps. The shortening distance was almost maddening as he tried to understand. Not accept. He wasn’t looking for any sort of acceptance, just… It couldn’t be. She couldn’t… 

   Not even half way across the room and his knees betrayed him, letting him fall. The weight of loss was too much to bear and he was crumbling under it. Just as he had predicted before.

   Why wasn’t she there to show him how things were going to be okay? Like when Kol…? Why wasn’t there a hand on his back? A reassuring touch with words of comfort? 

   No. Air was the only thing surrounding them. Nothingness. Emptiness. Loneliness.

   How appropriate.

   He let his hands cover his face as he felt himself sink a little more into the floor. Perhaps attempting to become one with it. There was no one to impress here. No one to be strong for. So he could just let the tears fall freely down his face. He could let the sadness show because no one was there to say how he shouldn’t cry for the girl who had betrayed him all those years ago. 

   But his only mistake had been thinking that she was just that.

   The girl who had betrayed him.

   No.

   The girl he had always loved.

   And who was   _g o n e_.


End file.
